Power Morphers
The Power Rangers use their Morphers to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Rita Repulsa gave Tommy his in Green with Evil Part 1, while the original team got theirs from Zordon in Day of the Dumpster. The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin (purportedly created by Ninjor) embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. The ultimate fate of most of the Power Morphers and Power Coins is unclear. The Dino Coins evidently remained intact, despite being ruined in battle against Rito Revolto, whilst the Ninja Coins were turned to dust. The original Mighty Morphin Rangers’ suits, complete with morphers and coins, were later put on display in the Power Chamber, but these may have been facsimiles. In either case, former Mighty Morphin Rangers were shown to have access to their powers on at least 3 occasions afterwards. Green Ranger's gold morpher When Tommy became the Green Ranger he used a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin. After Tommy passed his power coin onto Jason, the latter's silver morpher would temporarily change to gold whenever he donned the Green Ranger's equipment. Later, as the White Ranger, he used the same Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the Ninja Falcon Coin. Regardless, the Morpher used by the White Ranger only appeared while Tommy morphed, due to the footage originating from a different series, the White Ranger did not visibly wear his Morpher on his belt. The White Ranger Morpher is the same one used for the Green Ranger, due to the fact that the Green Ranger morpher and coin were never destroyed. Instead the Green Ranger Coin was depowered by the Green Flame Candle, leaving the coin useless, but both artifacts still intact. However, Tommy's clone, who was given the repowered Green Ranger coin (or a copy of it), had his own copy morpher. Morphing Sequence With a call of “It’s Morphin' Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order: Morphing Calls Season One *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy (Green Ranger) *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason Season Two *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy/Tom (Green Ranger) *'"Tigerzord!"' - Tommy (White Ranger) *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack/Adam *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy/Billy Cranston (clone) *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini/Aisha *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason/Rocky Season Three With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Ninjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: *'"White Ranger Power!"' - Tommy *'"Black Ranger Power!"' - Adam *'"Pink Ranger Power!"' - Kimberly/Kat *'"Blue Ranger Power!"' - Billy *'"Yellow Ranger Power!"' - Aisha *'"Red Ranger Power!"' – Rocky Movie In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, the morphers are used by the Power Rangers once again. There were significant design changes made to the devices, however. The "Power Rangers" text that borders the coin is removed, They were all silver plated and the black lightning bolt designs on the edge of the morpher and buckles are recolored to match the Rangers' colors. While morphing, the devices were never shown opening, so whether or not they can is unknown; however it's clear that opening the morpher in this continuity isn't required in order to morph. *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly Ann Hart (1995 movie) *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy Cranston (1995 movie) *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Rocky DeSantos (movie) *'"Mastodon!"' - Adam Park (movie) *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Aisha Campbell (movie) *'"White Tiger!"' - Tommy Oliver (movie) Alien Rangers The Alien Rangers appeared to transform without morphers, simply crossing their arms over their chests and speaking their morphing call. They were seen with their own version of Power Coins, which were used in summoning the Battle Borgs, but it is unknown if they were connected to the Aquitians' morphing abilities or not. White Ranger Delphine was also known to proclaim “It’s morphing time!” When morphing as a group, the Alien Rangers would call “Rangers of Aquitar, full power!” Morphing individually, the Aquitian Rangers spoke their calls in this order: *'"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Delphine *'"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Corcus *'"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Cestro *'"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Tideus *'"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Aurico Save-Um Rangers The Save-Um Rangers appeared to transform without morphers, but Power Bracelets. Blue Ranger Jazzi was also known to proclaim “It’s morphing time!”. When morphing as a group, the Save-Um Rangers would call “Save-Ums of the Save-Um Central, full power!” Morphing individually, the Save-Um Rangers spoke their calls in this order: *'"Blue Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Jazzi *'"Red Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Noodle *'"Brown Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Ka-Chung *'"Purple Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Custard *'"Orange Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Foo *'"Green Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Summer *Summer won't join the Save-Ums after [[Female Kana kills Zima and her friends/Ungrounded and rewarded] which takes place after Dylan and Friends gets cancelled.] Save-Um Rangers movie In Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers: The Movie, the bracelets are used by the Save-Um Rangers once again. There were significant design changes made to the devices, however. The "Power Rangers" text that borders the coin is removed; they were all silver plated and the black lightning bolt designs on the edge of the bracelet and buckles are recolored to match the Rangers' colors. While morphing, the devices were never shown opening, so whether or not they can is unknown; however it's clear that opening the morpher in this continuity isn't required in order to morph. *'"Purple Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Custard *'"Green Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Summer *'"Red Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Noodle *'"Orange Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Foo *'"Brown Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Ka-Chung *'"Blue Save-Um Ranger Power!"' - Jazzi Monster Rangers The Monster Rangers appear to transform like morphers (just like season 1) but with monster stones instead of morphers. Dragon Azura was known to proclaim "It's Morphing time!". When morphing in a group, The Monster Rangers would call "Monsters of the Lakeside, full power!" the Monster Rangers spoke their calls in this order: *'"Dragon Ranger Power!"' - Azura *'"Loch Ness Monster Ranger Power!"' - Dark Magician Girl *'"Basilisk Ranger Power!"' - Giffany *'"Werewolf Ranger Power!"' - Iris (Megaman X4) *'"Garuda Ranger Power!"' - Lucina *'"Kitsune Ranger Power!"' - Athena Asamiya *"""Phoenix Ranger Power!""' - Annet Myer *"""Bigfoot Ranger Power!"""- Maria Posada *[[Annet Myer] and Maria Posada won't join the original monsters until after Zoltan and Zayden kidnap Sarah West/Concussion time. However, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura decided that having Annet Myer and Maria Posada with them is a bad choice due to Geon attacking and assaulting Annet Myer and Maria Posada in YankieDude5000, the King Of The Monsters, and the girls tickle Sarah West, so Lucina and Athena Asamiya took their places.]. When Annet Myer and Maria Posada got revived, they're now 2 other monster rangers. Jason's Morph For Jason Lee Scott, his was the classic morph and a somewhat variation of the Season Three morph motions: He pulls out his Morpher, He does a full wide-counter clockwise arm gesture, and proclaims, "It's MORPHIN' Time!", as he thrusts the Morpher forth with both hands braced behind it. Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Morphing Morph_2_mmppr.jpg|Red Ranger's Metamorphosis Mmpr-red.png|Red Ranger Costume Formed Adam's new morph For Adam's new sequence, as seen in Season Three, his first return and in Once a Ranger he held the morpher against his chest, pointing the coin to the sky, proclaiming, "It's Morphin' Time!", then arcs the morpher and his other hand over his head in a circle, then brings it forward upside down, and rotates it so it's right side up and his hands are braced behind it. (Although in the In Space return, he did it in slow motion) However, he does not use his morph call "Mastodon!" Comic Book to be added 2017 Movie The morphers exist in this continuity, but are not used to morph. Instead, after bonding with a Power Coin, the rangers' armor materializes on the selective ranger. While Billy did summon his armor by himself, the main way to morph was for the five to step onto a platform in the middle of the Command Center. Despite all of this, the morphers appear on the rangers' suits, housing the Power Coins. In addition, each ranger must be open to one another, otherwise the morph won't work. Legacy Power Morpher In 2013, Bandai America released a redesigned Power Morpher exclusively for sale through Toys R' Us. This particular model of Power Morpher was composed of plastic and die cast metal, came with a belt buckle holster, and the five original power coins: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus. When the morpher's power switch is set to 'on', the device sounds with the Communicator sound, heard from MMPR through Turbo. When the button is pressed, the morpher plays a sound similar to the lightning bolt that strikes before the rangers morph in Seasons 1 through 3. When the button is released, it emits a sound similar to the end of the morph in seasons 1 and 2, where the Red Ranger is wrapped in the helmet. If the button is held down, an instrumental version of Go Go Power Rangers is played, looping until the button is released. In June of 2013, Bandai announced the release of a gold-plated Green Ranger's Power Morpher, available for purchase at SanDiego Comic Con and later at Toy's R Us. The morpher included the Dragonzord and Tigerzord coins. A Green Ranger action figure will also be available, packaged with a dino tribe Power Coin. In July of 2014, Bandai unveiled yet another new Legacy Morpher, this time patterned after the White Ranger's Power Morpher from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. In the Spring of 2017, Bandai released the 5 die-cast Power Coins from the original Legacy Morpher in a set without the Legacy Morpher itself. While the Coin molds are identical to the original release and can be used in any Legacy Morpher, the coins are now painted a more vibrant yellow-gold color compared to the coins included with the original Legacy Morpher. Alpha 5's Morpher A Power Morpher with Alpha 5's image on the Power Coin has been confirmed to be in production. It was first built by a professional propmaker named Todd Wallace.http://decadeprops.wix.com/decadeprops The prototype for it was even sold on Ebay. Gallery GreenRangerMorph.jpg BlackMorph.gif MMPR Pink Morph.gif BillyMorph.jpg YellowMorph.gif RedMorph.gif Tommy morph 2.jpg Adam's Return (Once A Ranger) Proo e21 morph01.gif Notes *The Power Morphers were initially known as "Transmorphers" in the original pilot. This name would be reused for the morphers used by the Galaxy Rangers in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *The Morphers and Power Coins used on the shows were actual Dino Buckler toys from Bandai Japan. This is evident in certain closeups of the Power Coins, where the notches used to connect the coin to the morpher can sometimes be seen. *In the movie Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, a Legacy Morpher prop (with the "Power Rangers" decals replaced with "Zyuranger Kyoryusentai" ones) was used for the scene where Yamato Tribe Prince Geki transforms into the Red TyrannoRanger. This mirrors the use of actual Zyuranger toys in the original Power Rangers series. *The original Power Morpher toy was not show accurate, as the incorrectly applied stickers resulted in the button being on top of the morpher (in contrast to the show, where the button is on the bottom). The stickers also sported the phrase "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" instead of simply "Power Rangers" like in the actual show, while the Z sticker on the back of the morpher was omitted entirely. The toy also did not come with the belt holster seen in Zyuranger and Power Rangers, rendering the entire belt buckle disguise aspect moot. **Strangely, the Morpher props and repurposed Zyuranger toys used in the show lacked the spiked black decals encircling the center, while keeping the depressions for them. *The morphing call "It's Morphin' Time!" in the japanese dub was translated as *In "Azura's Adventures" or "Mighty Morphin' Monster Rangers" Annet Myer and Maria Posada won't join until after Zoltan and Zayden kidnap Sarah West/Concussion time. However, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura decided that having Annet Myer and Maria Posada with them is a bad choice due to Geon attacking and assaulting Annet Myer and Maria Posada in YankieDude5000, the King Of The Monsters, and the girls tickle Sarah West, so Lucina and Athena Asamiya took their places. *In The New Adventures of The Save-Ums or Mighty Morphin' Save-Um Rangers, the Power Morphers were used by the Save-Ums (except for B.B. Jammies). *Jazzi is the second blue ranger, the first being Billy. *Noodle is the third red ranger, the first being Jason and the second being Rocky. *Summer is the third green ranger, the first being Tommy and the second being Tom. *Foo is the only orange ranger. *Ka-Chung is the only brown ranger. *Custard is the only purple ranger. See Also *Power Coins *Power Bracelets